


La mia scelta.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: I rapporti fra Nico e Lewis vanno bene anche se non sono del tutto idilliaci, per Nico va bene così ma che cosa penserà mai Valtteri.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	La mia scelta.

"Coraggio Nicole, dobbiamo andare" si avvicina a lei baciandola sulla guancia guardando i ragazzi con cui si stava intrattenendo con qualche chiacchiera. "Nico, Valtteri." Nota lo sguardo cupo di Nico quando stringe in vite la donna prima di allontanarsi con lei. Era circa un anno che Nico e lui avevano una sorta di relazione nascosta, amava avere tanto potere su di lui, amava le attenzioni e il desiderio di lui nei propri confronti, quello che non amava era vedere Valtteri così vicino al biondo. Volta appena la testa indietro ed eccolo li, eccolo a stringergli la mano e avvicinarsi a lui sussurrandogli chissà cosa, sente la rabbia invaderlo ma stringe la donna più vicina a se e continua a camminare.

"Non puoi lasciarti trattare così Nico." Gli stringe le mani accarezzandogli dolcemente la pelle col pollice continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Accenna un sorriso "Valtteri, io sono innamorato di lui, non... Non posso..."

"Non puoi farti trattare così, non lo meriti, tu meriti di più, tanto di più. Meriti qualcuno che ti metta in primo piano Nico." Sposta una mano sulla sua guancia vedendolo chiudere gli occhi e appoggiarsi maggiormente a lui. "Tu puoi avere di più, puoi avere qualcuno che ti ami più di tutto, qualcuno che ti metta sempre al primo posto." Lo vede aprire gli occhi, sembrava un po' stanco, si avvicina a lui sfiorando le sue labbra in un bacio casto. Era il primo anno che Nico aveva lasciato la formula uno. Aveva per contratto ancora diverse compiti da assolvere nei confronti della sua scuderia. Inizialmente aveva deciso che semplicemente lo avrebbe evitato il più possibile, sospettava da tempo avesse qualcosa con Lewis, il sospetto era diventato velocemente conferma. I due non erano semplicemente amici o nemici, di mezzo vi erano dei sentimenti e, a occhio e croce, era il biondo a rimetterci di più da questa situazione, era lui il più preso. Non erano affari suoi, non aveva mai voluto lo fossero, fino a quel giorno. Era sceso per fare colazione, Lewis era già uscito e Nico era seduto da solo ad un tavolino, si era voltato sentendolo entrare in una stanza, gli aveva fatto un cenno di saluto tanto per essere educato ma, Nico, gli aveva sorriso, un sorriso dolcissimo. Si era andato a sedere al suo tavolo quasi senza accorgersene, da allora avevano cominciato a parlare del più e del meno, avevano davvero tante cose in comune. Era quasi passato un anno, provava sentimenti per Nico ora, aveva provato a capire a che livello fosse la sua relazione con Lewis, inutile dire che Nico ne fosse completamente rapito.

"Valtteri" lo spinge dolcemente indietro abbassando appena la testa accennando un sorriso dolce prima di sentire le sue mani sollevargliela nuovamente e premere le labbra con più decisione sulle sue. Si lascia trasportare da quel bacio per qualche secondo prima di scostarsi appena voltando il capo di lato sfuggendo poi quando tenta ancora di baciarlo. "Valtteri, no."

"Mi piaci, Nico tu mi piaci" gli prende dolcemente il viso tra le mani poggiando la fronte alla sua chiudendo gli occhi. "Tu mi piaci."

Chiude gli occhi spingendo appena la testa contro la sua, si sentiva davvero dispiaciuto per lui. "Valtteri, mi dispiace, io sono innamorato di lui. Ti prego non voglio farti del male, non posso ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti."

Lo bacia ancora stringendolo un po' di più a se. "Non sei tu a farmi del male, sono io che non voglio rinunciare Nico, io posso renderti felice. Lascia che ci provi, lascia che provi a farti innamorare di me."

Scuote la testa "no, no Val, io, io amo Lewis."

"Ma lui ha Nicole" lo vede sgranare gli occhi e legge un lampo di dolore nei suoi occhi. "Lui non... Lui non può darti la felicità che posso darti io." Lo guarda stringendolo a se accarezzandogli i fianchi leggermente, non era sua intenzione ferirlo ma aprirgli gli occhi si. "Nico."

"Che succede qui?" Si avvicina a passo lento vedendo Valtteri allontanare le mani da Nico quasi subito. Non lascia il suo sguardo avvicinandosi a Nico prendendolo per mano tirandolo a se baciandolo, non gli importava l'altro fosse li. "Allora, di cosa parlavate?" Accarezza dolcemente i capelli di Nico guardandolo.

Sorride guardando Lewis negli occhi. "Nulla, stavamo solo parlando della gara, sei stato eccezionale Lew, tutto qui."

Lo guarda adesso con meno dolcezza prima di voltarsi verso il compagno di squadra. "E' stato bravo anche Valtteri, anche se ho vinto io."

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso, certo aveva perso la gara, ma puntava a vincere di più. "Si, certo non ho vinto ma, farò meglio alla prossima no?"

Accenna un sorriso avvolgendo Nico con un braccio stringendolo a se. "Ma certo, sarà sicuramente così."

Stringe appena i pugni annuendo. "Si, oh ma Nicole? Non è venuta con te?"

Scuote la testa "no, lei ha da fare, ci vedremo dopo, a cena." Bacia Nico più volte stringendolo a se per poi sorridergli. "Andiamo un po' in camera mia?" Lo sussurra sulle sue labbra vedendolo annuire guardando poi Valtteri accennandogli un saluto prima di allontanarsi con Nico.

Resta steso a letto mentre lo vede prepararsi, erano stati a letto insieme, amava ogni singolo tocco di lui sul proprio corpo, solo lui era capace di portarlo al limite a quel modo fino a fargli dimenticare il mondo intero eccetto loro due. Erano stati stesi per un po', lo aveva coccolato a lungo, più del solito, prima di alzarsi e andare a fare la doccia, era ovvio, doveva andare da lei. Chiude gli occhi accucciandosi maggiormente a letto, non voleva davvero muoversi di li.

Lo guarda per poi allacciare i pantaloni cercando una camicia da mettere, lascia perdere la camicia e si avvicina a lui sedendosi dalla parte di Nico avvolgendolo con un braccio. "Che cosa c'è Nico? Sei stanco?" Ridacchia baciandolo sulla guancia più volte.

Accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa. "Mi piace solo stare qua, tutto qui." 'Mi rilassa sentire il tuo profumo, non mi fa pensare che adesso andrai da lei.'

Lo massaggia distrattamente sulla spalla vedendolo chiudere gli occhi accarezzandogli piano una guancia scostandogli una ciocca di capelli. 'Bello, sei veramente bello Nico' "bello."

Socchiude gli occhi assonnato. "Mh? Hai detto qualcosa Lewis?" Aveva davvero sonno, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi.

Scuote la testa vedendolo chiudere gli occhi avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo dolcemente più volte. "Nico, di cosa stavi parlando con Valtteri?" Gli passa una mano tra i capelli osservando i suoi occhi azzurri ora fissare i suoi. "So che non stavate parlando della gara, perché era così vicino a te?" Aveva odiato Valtteri come nessuno in quel momento, nessuno poteva toccare il suo Nico a quel modo.

Cerca di riscuotersi un po' dal torpore di sonno accarezzandogli una guancia accennando un sorriso. "Non era davvero nulla di importante Lewis, dico davvero amore." Chiude gli occhi rispondendo al bacio di Lewis cingendogli il collo con le braccia sentendolo aderire, col torace, completamente a lui. "Ti amo Lewis" gli accarezza le labbra con le dita.

Lo bacia sulle dita per poi accennare un sorriso "ti amo anche io Nico, lo sai vero?" Osserva il suo sorriso avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui. "Nico, lo sai vero?"

Lo guarda leggermente confuso sollevandosi a sedere vedendolo fare lo stesso. "Amore, si lo so, lo so che mi ami." Inclina leggermente la testa per poi sporgersi accucciandosi tra le sue braccia chiudendo gli occhi. "Lew, non era davvero nulla di importante" si sente stringere di più e lo bacia dolcemente sul torace dalla parte del cuore. "Stavamo parlando davvero di niente."

Annuisce per poi baciarlo ancora. "Va bene, allora io vado" aveva programmato di cenare con Nicole, anche se la sola cosa che voleva era stendersi con lui, convincerlo a lasciarsi avere ancora una volta, e stringerlo a se addormentandosi insieme. "Non vuoi mangiare nulla?"

Scuote la testa sorridendogli, baciandolo, lasciandolo andare. "No non ho fame, ho solo tanta voglia di dormire." Si stende pigramente a letto accucciandosi sentendo Lewis ridere e dargli uno schiaffo sul sedere coperto dalle coperte, brontola scacciandolo accucciandosi maggiormente.

Infila una camicia a caso, non gli interessava davvero, si avvia alla porta voltandosi a guardarlo, sembrava addormentato, esce chiudendo la porta avviandosi al ristorante dove aveva lasciato detto a Nicole che l'avrebbe incontrata.

Stava conversando tranquillamente con i suoi meccanici, avevano pensato di cenare insieme per discutere un po' della prossima gara, aveva notato Nicole seduta da una decina di minuti prima di essere raggiunta da Lewis. Si guarda intorno sentendo un leggero dolore allo stomaco, non lo vedeva, forse non aveva fame? Si riscuote dai propri pensieri sentendo il bip del cellulare osservando che aveva un mesaggio. Nota che il mittente è Lewis e lo apre leggendo il testo.

L.H. - Non cercarlo, lui non verrà.  
20.10

Solleva lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi di lui, ripone il proprio cellulare senza nemmeno degnarlo di una risposta scusandosi con i ragazzi andando in bagno. Cerca di calmarsi rinfrescandosi un po' il volto, perché Lewis credeva che stesse aspettando Nico? Come poteva esserne così sicuro? Afferra una salvietta asciugandosi il volto accartocciandola e lanciandola nel cestino sollevando il volto verso lo specchio e lo vede. Il riflesso di Lewis, lo stava fissando. "Che scortese, fai tardi e poi la molli dopo meno di cinque minuti?" Aveva parlato al suo riflesso nello specchio ma ora si volta a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

"Perché stai cercando Nico?"

"Come fai a sapere che sto cercando lui? Forse sto aspettando un'altra persona?"

Ridacchia avvicinandosi a lui scuotendo la testa "no, no, tu stavi cercando lui, ultimamente sei troppo vicino a Nico." Gli sistema il colletto della camicia guardandolo poi negli occhi. "Sta lontano da lui amico, vedi, Nico è comunque innamorato di me, non hai possibilità."

"Non puoi decidere per me cosa fare, mi piace, farò di tutto per farlo innamorare di me."

"Non sto decidendo per te, sto cercando di essere un buon amico e non farti perdere tempo. La mia non è una minaccia o altro, ma stagli lontano."

"E tu lascia Nicole, lui merita tutto l'amore, non uno diviso." Lo allontana appena da se.

Assottiglia lo sguardo per poi scuotere la testa "ti ho avvertito amico." Esce dal bagno tornando a sedersi accennando un sorriso a Nicole vedendo poi Valtteri tornare a sedersi a sua volta sfidando il suo sguardo prima di cedere, soddisfatto brinda con Nicole, non avrebbe abbassato la testa con nessuno se toccavano ciò che era suo.

Era felicissimo di vedere che Lewis aveva vinto la gara ma era dispiaciuto per Valtteri, purtroppo non era riuscito a concludere e ricordava bene quanto la cosa potesse essere demoralizzante. Saluta Lewis facendogli i propri complimenti vedendolo poi andare alle interviste programmate, ci avrebbe impiegato almeno un'oretta. Decide di passare al camper di Valtteri, non lo aveva minimamente visto da quando la sua gara era finita, si reca li a passo svelto bussando vedendosi aprire da lui, aveva un volto davvero triste. "Ehy, posso?" Lo vede spostarsi ed entra cercando di sorridergli andando a sedersi poi accanto a lui massaggiandogli la schiena. "Ehy, mi dispiace, non devi arrenderti Val, è dura dopo una gara simile ma tu devi far-" Sgrana gli occhi incredulo cercando poi di respingerlo.

Era furioso, la sua gara era andata al diavolo a causa di uno stupidissimo guasto elettrico, voleva vincerla questa gara, doveva vincerla. Lewis sembrava sempre ottenere tutto ciò che lui voleva, si preme con ancora più forza contro le sue labbra sentendolo mugolare nel bacio cercando di spingerlo via. Non aveva speranza, era furioso, si sentiva forte, lo voleva, lo voleva così tanto. "Nico" si solleva su di lui afferrandogli i polsi guidandolo a stendersi appropriandosi ancora di quelle labbra, sentiva il proprio corpo caldo, sentiva il desiderio divorarlo, forse doveva prendere e basta? Forse lo avrebbe convinto a dargli una possibilità?

Cerca di liberarsi dalla sua presa sentendo il corpo di lui premergli contro, si sottrae come possibile al bacio sentendolo scendere lungo il collo. "Valtteri, Valtteri ti prego, non voglio, non voglio farlo, amo lui Val, io amo Lewis."

"NO" si solleva a guardarlo negli occhi notando il suo sguardo stupito "tu non mi hai dato alcuna possibilità, non... Non..."

"No, no Val non è così, io l'ho fatto, io ho provato a pensare a quello che hai detto, a lui a Nicole, io lo amo, lo amo e non..."

"Non dirmi che lo ami, non dirmi che lo ami Nico."

"Ma è così, è così, io lo amo, ti prego Valtteri, non farmi questo, farai solo del male a me."

Gli stringe maggiormente i polsi vedendo un lampo di dolore sul suo volto, perché doveva essere sempre lui a rinunciare per gli altri? Perché doveva sempre accontentarsi senza mai poter avere ciò che davvero voleva? Scuote la testa guardandolo "se non mi dai una possibilità, allora me la prendo." Gli slaccia rapidamente i pantaloni scoprendogli il membro spingendo il volto tra le sue gambe.

"VALTTERI NO!" Cerca di respingerlo con forza ma senza successo sentendo la porta spalancarsi con forza. Non ha il tempo di voltari che si sente libero dal suo peso. "Lewis" scatta a sedere sistemandosi rapidamente, tremando, appena nervoso.

Lo aveva afferrato in preda alla rabbia scaraventandolo al muro bloccandolo con un braccio alla gola guardandolo con occhi di fuoco. "Cosa stavi facendo? Sei impazzito? Volevi violentarlo Valtteri? Ti rendi conto vero?"

Questa volta non cede al suo sguardo "e tu che ne sai che non volesse?"

"Perché io vi stavo ascoltando" incrocia lo sguardo di Nico che ora lo fissava "avevo capito cosa provi tu, volevo sapere cosa prova Nico, e lui mi ama, ama me, ME." Lo lascia cadere per terra avvicinandosi a Nico vedendolo alzarsi piuttosto arrabbiato.

"Non ti fidavi dei miei sentimenti?"

Scuote la testa "io mi fido di te, volevo solo essere sicuro di non mettere me d'avanti a te, Nico, ti amo." Si avvicina a lui tirandolo piano tra le proprie braccia stringendolo a se sentendolo rilassarsi tra le proprie mani.

"MA COME PUOI DIRE CHE LO AMI, LO AMI DI NASCOSTO? PERCHE' D'AVANTI ALLE TELECAMERE TU AMI NICOLE." Si alza stringendo i pugni con forza.

Si volta con calma verso di lui. "Nicole lo sa, Nicole mi ha coperto solo perché ero troppo codardo per ammetterlo." Guarda Nico sorpreso accarezzandogli una guancia. "Ho già rilasciato un'intervista sulla fine della nostra relazione, potrai leggere le mille e una ipotesi che hanno già fatto i giornalisti."

"Lewis..."

"Amo te, non ha senso, lo diremo se vorrai, sarà nostro se lo preferisci, non mi importa nulla, se ho te al mio fianco." 

"Tu, tu hai fatto davvero questo? Tu non stai con Nicole?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa "era solo una copertura amore, davvero." Lo bacia notando Valtteri leggere qualcosa sul cellulare prima di guardarlo negli occhi.

"Non avrei mai creduto che tu avresti mai lasciato lei per Nico, ho sempre pensato che, per te, la tua immagine fosse più importante.

Sospira "non dico certo che non ho mai tenuto alla mia immagine, ma non hai mai davvero capito quanto io amo Nico."

"No, credo di non averlo mai capito" si volta verso Nico ora a mente fredda "mi dispiace Nico, mi dispiace per quello che..."

Si allontana da Lewis porgendogli la mano sorridendogli "lo so, ti credo Val" lo aiuta ad alzarsi accarezzandogli una spalla prendendo per mano Lewis. "Ci vediamo presto ok?" Lo vede annuire per poi uscire con Lewis sussultando cercando di lasciare la mano di lui velocemente sentendosi stringere con forza. Lo guarda curioso cercando di capire.

"Se a te va bene, io voglio che ci comportiamo esattamente come siamo, solo se ti va bene, ovvio." Sfila lentamente la mano dalla sua sentendosi afferrare con decisione guardandolo negli occhi, i suoi meravigliosi occhi, e quel sorriso... Come aveva potuto perdere tanto tempo prima di gridare al mondo intero che aveva la persona più speciale, magnifica e bella del mondo? Proprio lui aveva nascosto al mondo il suo vanto più grande. Incrocia le dita con le sue sorridendogli ignorando i borbottii che insinuavano di sapere perché aveva lasciato una donna sexy come Nicole. Bhe, meglio mettere in chiaro no? Lo tira piano a se baciandolo a stampo ignorando i flash, ecco, adesso sapevano che aveva lasciato una donna sexy per l'uomo più sexy di tutti.


End file.
